Back to December
by JennyHP
Summary: Scorpius and Rose. Rose and Scorpius. The two were a power couple until suddenly, they weren't. Fast forward 9 years and Rose is a successful auror and Scorpius is a successful healer. One day Rose witnesses something she wasn't supposed to and loses her memory. The need for Rose's memories so she can testify brings her to Scorpius, St. Mungo's best healer. (Cover isn't mine)
1. Revival

**Starting a new story! Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything but the plot.**

" _So this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I go back to December all the time_

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

 _I go back to December all the time"_

 _Back To December, Taylor Swift_

Scorpius and Rose were a power couple, always together doing everything from homework to snuggling on _their_ couch in the common room. Always together. Even when they graduated they went against all the odds and stayed as strong as ever, supporting each other through the difficult and stressful times Healer and Auror Academy brought upon them and their relationship. Until it all just... _fell apart_. Scorpius and Rose were, simply put, no longer, Scorpius and Rose. Nobody saw it coming, not even their family. Instead of an engagement, they recieved a break up. Some speculated that one of them had cheated and others thought that they had too conflicting of schedules. Either way, whether they wanted it to or not, life continued. Scorpius flourished as a Healer, graduating at the top of his class. He continued on to specialize in memory impairments and soon rose to the top of his department and others in some cases. On the other hand, Rose raced through life, not bothering to stop and observe the scenery and her journey. She raced through Auror academy and graduated at the top of her class and partied at every weekend regardless of her responsibilities. Everyday, the Daily Prophet's page six column would have a new legend to regale about Rose Weasley and her new boy toy or Rose Weasley and her "so-called" depression. Fake news, if you will. Meanwhile, in every medicine journal you opened, there was the same name over and over again. " _Scorpius Malfoy: Young Healer Extraordinaire" "Scorpius Malfoy: Spell Damage Revolutionary!"_ and so on. The two became adults without even crossing paths. The pair that grew up together didn't even watch the other graduate at the top their classes. Nine years. Almost a decade. Nine years two inseparable halves were apart. That is, until one morning Scorpius Malfoy gets an assignment he doesn't feel quite comfortable doing.

"Malfoy," Finnegan, Scorpius' supervisor said, holding up a file for him to read through. "You have a new patient today, she's gone through alot, heavy trauma to the head, was banged up pretty badly. Confidential I mind you, she's involved with the aurors." He said, handing the cream manilla folder to his junior's outstretched hands. Scorpius internally groaned when he heard the word "auror" because in past experience, aurors were generally condescending and bratty. But with the mention of a "she" he felt his heart starting to race. Wanting to first get a read on the patient without a bias of who it was, Scorpius opened her file, skipped the name, and started to read the long list of ailments this girl had.

"Broken ribs, severe concussion, stab wounds, and minor cuts and bruises.." Scorpius said as he began to list off everything that had happened to the girl.

"It's honestly a miracle she's alive." he whispered to himself, turning to the next page of the folder. It was a series of pictures, gruesome the least. Scorpius grimaced and turned to the next page, leaving the series of photos for the other healers on his floor. Realizing that no other brain scans had been done since the patient was emitted, Scorpius sighed and got ready to see who it was. _It shouldn't be this nerve-wracking. The chances of it being her is so low. I hope it's not her really, I don't want her to have gone through all the pain._ Scorpius thought to himself, trying to will his shaky fingers to turn the page back. _Actually,_ his voice rang in his head, trying to stall the moment to come. _Is it selfish that I really want it to be her? I haven't talked to her in… 9 years now. I just want an explanation. Is that se- Wow, that's really selfish don't be such a cad Scorpius and turn the damn page over._ He ran his hand through his natural platinum hair, scowling at the pressure he had given himself. With one flick of the wrist, he turned the page over. His eyes raked up the page until he had finally seen who his new patient was:

 **Patient: Rose Nymphadora Weasley**

Scorpius let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Rose Weasley. He checked it twice to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. Then the dread of reality came creeping in.

"Sir, sir!" Scorpius said as he began to run after the long-gone Finnegan. He raced down the halls in search of his supervisor, bumping into several medi-witches and his robe flowing behind him. Finnegan turned around, irritated.

"What is it Malfoy? I'm a very busy man as you know and I need to get to my other patients like you."

"I'm sorry, sir, I truly am, but I don't think I can take Ro-Miss Weasle-"

"Nonsense. You are the best at what you do and under the circumstance Miss Weasley is in, she needs the best."

"But Sir, I'm- I-I- was emotionally c-connected to Miss Weasley. I can't give her the best treatment if I was involved."

"It doesn't matter. Put your petty breakup aside and focus on getting her memory back."

"W-wait. Memory? She lost her memory?" Scorpius said, halting in his pace to follow his supervisor.

"Merlin Malfoy, did you not read the file? She lost 8 years worth of memory and she needs those or at least memories from the last month, back." Finnegan said in a tone that clearly announced that the conversation was over. He walked away, leaving Scorpius in a bubble of his own thoughts.

 _8 years. That's… one year after our breakup. Merlin, I'm not going to be able to do this. What did Finnegan mean by she needs at least her memories from the last month? Honestly, I need to know how close I am from retiring._

When I wake up, I hear a pair of muffled voices behind the door. They seem to be yelling about something in a language I don't quite understand… English! Of course. I'm an idiot, how could I not remember English? Could you imagine the headlines? _Rose Weasley, Auror Extraordinaire, Forgets English!_ Wait. Huh, I guess I'm Rose Weasley, an auror. At this point, I'll have my whole memory back in no time. I hear a particularly loud statement and I revert my attention back to the door.

"How dare you have my daughter be a patient of his? She's not ready!" One figure exclaimed, the silhouette of the man showing him pointing his finger at another person, a woman, who was cowering under his anger. At least, that's what I thought he said. It came out a bit muffled because of the door which stood as a barrier. His (I'm pretty sure that was my dad… yes, it was my dad) statement piqued a series of questions in my mind. _Who's not ready for what? Well, I guess it would be nicer to say who's not ready for who?_ _Wait. That's me. I'm his daughter. He's talking about me. Who am I not ready for?_

"Well, sir, you must realize, it's not in my power. Senior Healer Finnegan said that he would be the best way to fast track this process so she can remember enough to testify." The medi-witch stuttered, backing away.

"Ron, it's useless. Scorpius is a mature young man and our Rose is in good hands alright?" Another voice said, putting a hand on my dad's shoulder. Or, I think it's his shoulder. His outline is a bit blurry to be quite honest. Mum's right. Mum! That's my mum. Obviously. This whole memory situation is not doing a lot for my ego to be quite honest. Scorpion. Now that's a weird name. How can a scorpion be a man?

"No it's not! You remember what she was like, Hermione? She came to our house in the middle of the night bawling. She's in an emotional state right now, and I don't want Scorpius to be taking advantage of that!" Dad said, as he walked away, to get a drink of water and calm down, I hope.

"I'm sorry about that, Rose will be just fine with Scorpius." Mum said to the nurse as she chased after Dad, probably to scold him no doubt.

Okay, I'll admit, that conversation piqued a whole lot of interest than I thought it would. How would Scorpion take advantage of me? I could always just squash it under my shoe, it's just a weird insect or something, right? I am a big girl. I don't go to my parents' home to bawl. Rose Weasley does not bawl! Dad is going to have a piece of my mind! He doesn't know who he's dealing with. That's it, I'm going to go up to him and slap him right in the fa-

CLANK.

The sound of metal against metal rings through my ears as I lifted my arm up to go and just "talk" to my father. Somebody handcuffed me. The nerve! I look around wildly for answers before I make eye contact with a pair of stunningly steely eyes. I flinched, not expecting someone to be right next to me.

"You know, I told them that it would be a bad idea to lock you up." He said, rubbing his neck. I must admit, he was gorgeous. This person was just objectively speaking, gorgeous. He had platinum hair that I instinctively knew was natural. I don't know how I knew that, I just knew. His lips were upturned in a slightly sheepish smile which only added to his cuteness. Too bad he was a creep who was staring unabashedly at me .

"That's nice and all, but who are you and where am I?" I said, straightening my back. I did not want to seem weak in front of this stranger because despite the popular opinion, I was not a damsel in distress! His eyes narrowed and I thought I saw… hurt and confusion in them?

"Do you not know who I am?" He asked carefully, taking a, I assume his, clipboard from my bedside table and started writing.

"Not necessarily, my memory's a bit spotty. I remember that I'm a witch and I went to Hogwarts and all that, but I forgot who my parents were. They were talking about a Scorpion, is that you?" I asked, trying to lean forward to look at him more closely.

"Scorpius." He choked out, writing something furiously on his clipboard.

"Scorpius. Huh. That's a weird name. You know, my ex's name is Scorpius. What are the odds! It's an unusual name. Actually you look just li-" I stopped when I saw his eye glistening and the amount of emotion in them. Suddenly, I remembered something.

 _It was pouring out but with some special, complex, spell I'm sure I wouldn't ever learn, Mr. Malfoy had set up a barrier so the funeral wouldn't be interrupted by the rain. Someone was droning on and on about how great Narcissa's life had been and how she had been one of the pivotal points in the Great War and I couldn't help but look over at Scorpius who was right next to me. I could tell that he was trying to stay strong for his family but I knew that he was breaking inside. His eyes were close to tears. I grabbed his arm and led him to the back, not caring if we were the only ones standing up during the ceremony. Once we got to a secluded area, I hugged him and he broke down. I could feel my dress getting wet with his tears which made my heart break for him. I let go of him to see his face._

" _Scorpius, it's okay to cry. Everybody will understand." I said, caressing his cheek with my gloved hand._

" _I.. I just… I just want to be strong. Why can't I be strong Rose?" He said, his voice breaking. I grabbed his face gently with my hands and brought his face down to give him a gentle kiss._

" _You're one of the strongest men I know, Scorpius. You carry your whole family on your back. You're so nice to everyone despite how they treat you. I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." I finished, hugging him again. Scorpius lay still and didn't move an inch until I let him go to see what was wrong._

" _Are you o-" I was cut off with his lips on mine, giving me a searing kiss._

" _I love you too Rose Weasley." He whispered. We stayed there until everybody left. The sound of the rain was a relaxer, and all we had was each other in that moment._

"Rose. Rose. Rose!" Scorpius said, breaking me away from my day dream. I looked at him, my vision blurred by the tears that had formed.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled, looking away.

"Rose, I'm your healer. I'm going to help you get your memory back." Scorpius said, trying to pat my back.

"Get away from me," I said, the memories of our past overwhelming me.

"Rose, I'm here to he-"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, my heart overloading my mind. I put my arms around myself, trying to stop him from getting any closer to me. Suddenly three people burst into my room. Dad, Mum, and, who I assume, the medi-witch they were talking to before.

"Get your hands off of her Malfoy!" Dad roared, rushing to my side.

"Ronald, you need to calm down! Long time, no see Scorpius. Sorry it's like this."

"Who cuffed her?" Dad asked again, visibly calmer than a few seconds ago.

"The ministry officials that brought her in. Merlin, I told them that it would not have a good reaction amongst anyone." Scorpius said, shaking his head as he got up to talk to my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as much as I know that Rose would love to have you guys here, all of this stress and chaos isn't good for her mental health. I suggest that she doesn't really see anyone she doesn't remember for a while until she grows accustomed to her surroundings and I get a better look at what's happening inside her mind." Scorpius said succinctly, closing the possibility for anymore conversation. He began to slowly usher them out the door, an action I knew would not be viewed kindly by my father.

"Ay, Malfoy! What're you doing? I'm not a sheep to be herded!"

"Ron, be quiet. Didn't you hear Scorpius? We can come back soon after we figure out how much she's forgotten! It needs to be gradual! Rosie, I'll see you soon!" Mum said, and Scorpius swiftly shut the door behind them.

"I had forgotten how short of a temper Ron had…" Scorpius mumbled, starting to walk back towards me. _Forgotten? How long had he known my parents? Why was he calling my Dad by hi-_ my internal thoughts were cut off by a memory that rushed back into my head.

 _The Burrow was bustling with a relative running by every few seconds with a hot dish in their hands._

" _Scorpius! Rosie! Come on in, where's Al?" Aunt Ginny asked, ushering us both into our usual seats at the ginormous table. I looked back up at Aunt Ginny. "Al had come into the Burrow a few minutes before us so he's probably off playing Quidditch with Uncle Harry." Aunt Ginny frowned and put her hands on her hips. "It's almost dinner time anyways, I'll bring them back in." As she left, I turned back to Scorpius who was slowly turning pale. I squeezed his hand under the table reassuringly._

" _It'll be fine Scor, my dad loves you. Just enjoy dinner and then we'll tell everyone okay?" Scorpius turned towards me, his eyes widening._

" _He may like me because I support the Chudley Cannons, but do you think he'll like me if he knows that I'm dating his daughter?"_

" _Don't be ridiculous! He likes you, not just because you're a supporter of that hopeless team. At least I think… I hope for your sake I'm right. What am I talking about? Of course I'm right. I'm always right. He'll love you." I rambled on, not noticing Scorpius get paler by the second as the whole clan began filing in to commence dinner._

 _The sound of a spoon being lightly tapped on a glass of water rang through the dining room. Dozens of heads turned towards the sound, making Scorpius feel more uneasy than I knew he already was. He looked back towards me for reassurance and I smiled at him, giving him an encouraging nod._

" _Erm… everybody, I'd like to make an announcement," Scorpius said, looking back at me. Now, I love him but Scorpius can be such a coward sometimes. I roll my eyes and stand up next to him._

" _We're dating!" I yell out cheerfully, lacing his fingers through mine and lifting up our arms. The whole army of redheads and blondes erupted in cheers. I looked at my dad to see what his reaction was. He was sitting with his arms crossed, his mouth forming into a frown. Eventually the room silenced, looking to see what my dad's response would be. I was relieved when I saw that his frown wasn't real and he was holding in a smile._

" _Just because I've known you for a while doesn't mean I'll spare you from the talk. I'm so happy for you Rosie." He said, standing up and hugging me. I smiled and looked at Scorpius, who was beaming._

" _I wouldn't expect anything less sir."_

"So? Did you hear me?" Present-day Scorpius asked, looking into my eyes curiously.

"I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted." I responded, trying to avoid his steel eyes.

"I said, would you feel more comfortable if I called you Rose or Miss Weasley?" He repeated, continuing to stare as he waited for my response. Now for some, they would have answered this question in a second. But me, this was a bit more complicated. I hated it when people called me Miss Weasley, to the point where I had persuaded (read: bribed) most of my teachers to call me Miss Rose. I didn't feel comfortable being on a first name basis with Malfoy. It was strange. After a few more seconds of monologuing in my head, I opened my mouth to respond. _Miss Weasley will be just fine._

"Rose will do."

Wait. What?

That is not what I instructed my brain to do. I am not ready for this. I think I need to reboot my brain or something. It's clearly not listening to me. When I open my mouth again to correct my previous statement, the slimy yet (objectively speaking) handsome git interrupted me.

"Alright Rose, let's begin then, we don't have any time to lose. What do you remember? A basic summary will do too, but if you remember anything important or anything stands out, detail would be better."

"I think seeing things are triggering a lot of memories. I didn't even know who I was, let alone who my parents were, until I saw them. Then some memories came back. How I was an auror, I went to Hogwarts, I can't really remember anything specific from my years at Hogwarts, other than the basic fact of us dating and breaking up. I can't really remember why though." I stop, realizing I had been rambling on and on. A gush of blood runs to my cheeks as I realize what I said. If you didn't realize by now, I like to talk a lot and I don't really have a filter. It caused me a lot of troubles at Hogwarts. I look to see Scorpius' reactions and like always, his face is unreadable. He jots something down and looks up, his eyes meeting mine. He smirked and wrote some more. That prick! How can he smirk when I'm talking about something so delicate? So im-

"I realize that you talking about our relationship may be awkward, but if you remember anything, it's better to tell me to help speed your recovery process. Anything you hide is just deterring yourself from healing. My relationship with you is just professional and I'm going to treat you like I would any patient. Alright?" Hearing this, I couldn't help but scoff and roll my eyes.

"Please Malfoy, you think I'm going to want to get back together? The only reason I'm here is if I run away, my dad would probably burst the vein in his forehead." He raises an eyebrow and I look straight at him, goading him for a response.

"And, to answer your question, I do remember some things. I remember when we told my family we were dating and your grandmother's funeral." I replied, crossing my arms. I was shocked to see the series of emotions that came across his face. I thought I saw some wistfulness, sadness, and could it be? A soft look in his eyes? Before I could take a second look, he wore his mask again and his features were blank. He started writing some more.

"This is quite boring, don't you have anything else to do? Any other patients?"

"Nope, you're my top priority."

"Fantastic. How long till you leave? Being stuck here is quite boring. When can my relatives visit me?" I ask, wanting to be as stubborn as possible. Sure it may be childish, but I really didn't want to be here. He was barely asking me any questions!

"Rose, it's been five minutes. We still have fifty five minutes to go. Your relatives can start visiting tomorrow. Now, do you know how many injuries you've had?" He asked condescendingly.

"Of course I do, I've already been briefed by the nurse. It was probably a mission gone wrong or something." I said, wanting to skip to the next topic. To be quite honest, I didn't know what happened to me. Yesterday I was in training and today it's suddenly eight years later and I'm in a hospital bed with my ex-boyfriend. I'm assuming that I had finished training and had become an auror. Scorpius looked perplexed, his arm reaching his face to rub the back of his neck. I had seen him do this action many times whether it was in class or when we were fighting. If he had a conflict or a problem, he rubbed the back of his neck. It was quite endearing, it humanized him.

"Rose," he started, putting away his clipboard. I glanced at him, nervous for what he was going to say. "You-" he ended, closing his mouth.

"What? I what? Why isn't anyone telling me anything? I get that I've been hurt but I'm not a handicap! My mind is perfectly fine." I said, annoyed. "Everybody's tp-toeing around me. They even had me handcuffed! I'm an auror for Merlin's sake!" I continued putting my head in my hands.

"Everybody's doing this because they don't want you to make any rash decisions. They want you to be safe." Scorpius said, beginning to stand up.

"Great. You're leaving. How many more of these do I have to endure? You're not even helping me. If anything, you're just deterring me from getting better. Whose idea was it to have my doctor be my ex-boyfriend? Honestly, they're all just… bloody hell. I hate this." I said, staying in the weak position. It really irritated- no, infuriated me that I didn't know or control anything.

"Rose, I'll come back when you have a more open and cooperative attitude. Trust me, I don't want to be here either, but it's in your best interest to focus on your recovery process."

"How can I fucking focus if I don't know what happened to me?" I yell at the retreating figure down the hall. I was mad. Mad at Scorpius, my parents, the ministry, and mostly mad at myself for not remembering anything. I wasn't sure if I could handle any more sessions with Scorpius.

 **Well there we go! Yikes, 4k for the first chapter! I guess we're onto a good start! I was looking back on my writing from seven years ago (I had another ff acc) and it makes me cringe and be in awe of how far I have come! I went from 300 word stories with so** _ **so**_ **many grammatical errors to 4k** _ **chapters**_ **with an actual plot and concept for my story! I have an outline planned for the next chapter too. I love the concept of this plot and how limitless the options are! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will be in Scorpius' POV, hopefully to be uploaded by next week. I'm really busy because I have school, finals, play rehearsals, flute lessons, and tennis lessons but I'll try to write for at least thirty minutes everyday! Please review, favorite, follow, and whatever else you can do, please do! Now,** _ **ciao**_ **, and see you next week!**


	2. Memory Lane

" _Cause we were just kids_

 _When we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time"_

 _Perfect, Ed Sheeran_

She was so different. I couldn't believe it. She was nothing like the girl I was in love with. Not even similar to the one I was friends with before. Rose was snarky, rude, and childish. I had never seen her act like this before. I'm sitting in my office, stressing about my ex from 8 years ago. How pathetic. To be quite honest, I thought I could do this. I was Scorpius Malfoy. The healer that had helped a man who had no hope regain his memories. I did the impossible. But this time, it was different. I thought that the distance and time would've ended any feelings I had left towards Rose. But when I saw her again, all of those feelings suddenly came rushing back. She looked so frail, so helpless. I could hardly believe that this was the same girl that had once slapped me for pushing her into a puddle on the street. I remembered seeing her for the first time in nine years. She had looked so sick, so fragile. It brought a rush of memories back into my mind.

 _"Love, I'm leaving to get groceries! What did you want again?" I yelled out, putting my coat on. Rose came through the archway, breathless. Her hair was frizzier than usual, looking like an outgrown afro around her head. She was very pale and looked as if every step took every ounce of her energy. Still, she looked gorgeous._

 _"Some pickles and a pint of red velvet ice cream. Just no fis-" She started, before running into our nearest bathroom and puking out the remnants of what she had for lunch. I ran in towards her, holding her hair back._

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to the manager of the place? We could sue. This is a really bad case of food poisoning." I said, rubbing her back. We had gone out to dinner the day before, Rose ordering sushi, earning herself a bad case of the stomach flu._

 _"No, I don't want to start anything, we went to a nice restaurant, it was probably a one time thing." She replied, getting up and rinsing her mouth. If it was up to me, I would've marched into the manager's office, demanding an explanation and an inspection to be done. But it wasn't up to me. Rose was different. Growing up in a rambunctious family, she was the quiet one that didn't like to stay in the spotlight. She didn't like starting anything, which is why she didn't want me to go to that stupid restaurant._

 _"You sure have some weird cravings." I smirked, kissing the top of her head as a goodbye. I love Rose, but kissing anyone after they've puked their guts up isn't very pleasant. She zombie-walked to the couch and sprawled across it, closing her eyes._

 _"Let the sick binge in peace!" She yelled, smiling. "I love you, be back soon." I grinned and apparated into the grocery store, not knowing what would happen when I came back._

 _"Rose, love, I'm back! I'm here with your insane choices of snacks!" I yelled out, examining the empty apartment. Not hearing a response, I set the groceries down on our island and opened our bedroom door. It was empty, the bed sheets rumpled._

 _"I'm here," croaked her voice, the light in our bathroom causing me to go find her. She was on the tile floor holding onto the toilet like a lifeline._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked, swooping down to hug her. When my arms wrapped around her, I felt her stiffen. She gently pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. Her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying, and there were obvious tear tracks going down her cheeks. I caressed her cheek, and she looked away, tugging at my heartstrings._

 _"What's wrong? Love, talk to me. Why are you crying?" I asked, taking her face in both of my hands and turning it towards me. I could see her sapphire eyes begin to water and she took my hands into hers._

 _"Let's go into the bedroom and talk." Rose whispered, standing up. I took the lead, walking slowly, looking back every few seconds to make sure she was still there._

 _"Rose, you're scaring me. What's wrong." I said, sitting down on our king sized bed we had bought together when we first moved in. Rose sat down, a foot apart, and brought a shaky hand up to put a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _"Scorpius, I… I'm…" She started to say, shaking even more._

 _"Rose, no matter what it is, you can tell me."_

 _"I think we should break up."_

 _5 minutes, 300 seconds, and what felt like a year passed by. A million thoughts passed through my head but the only thing I could say was,_

 _"Why?". I wanted to be strong. I wanted her to see how much I need her and how big of a mistake she was making. But when my voice cracked on that one note, I could see how much hurt we were both feeling._

 _"I'm sorry. I'll find a different place. I'll be gone by next week."_

 _She had left me there. Open-mouthed, speechless, on the bed. My hands still open, holding hands that were no longer there anymore. By the end of the week, I had gotten to see everyone in the Potter-Weasley clan as each one of them came to pick up her things. Everyone, but her. She had just left with no explanation._

When I opened my eyes, I looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. Half an hour had passed by. I had been lost in my thoughts for half an hour. I looked down at my hands and I saw that they were shaking. I looked around, and I saw my apartment from 9 years ago. I saw all the pictures of her family she had put up around the house, the chair she had brought in, a candid photo one of her cousins had taken of us for her birthday on the wall. A few seconds passed by and when I looked again, it was all gone. It was no longer a home, just a house. My brain went on autopilot. I started walking towards my bedroom, going into my closet. My hands moved as if there was a puppeteer controlling them, grabbing a moving box and placing it on the floor unceremoniously. When I finally snapped out of whatever funk I was in, I felt my heartstrings be tugged as I saw what I had taken out. I sat on the carpet and opened my box. I hadn't touched it in years, wanting to forget what I had put in there. I had never been a sentimental person but from the minute I had started dating Rose, I knew that she would be the one I would be with for the rest of my life. So I started saving everything that had to do with _us_. She never knew, I had been planning to surprise her on our fifth anniversary, but we had never gotten that far. I snap out of my thoughts and look at the things I had wanted to avoid for the past 9 years.

The first thing I saw was a ticket. _Ministry Halloween Ball Extravaganza_ , it read. I remembered what this was from. It had been one of the first ministry events we had attended together as a couple.

 _"Come on Scorpy! Tell me what you're going to be. We need to coordinate!" Rose complained as she moved her head which was currently nestled on my lap as I sat upright on the couch. I gently shoved her off and stood up suddenly in mock-irritation._

 _"Just for that stupid nickname, you're never going to know Rose. It'll be a surprise. Hell, I might even go as a tree for Merlin's sake. But you'll never know." I stated, beginning to walk off to peruse the bookshelves near me._

 _"Fine. Scorpius. Please?! It's our first ministry event as a couple. We need to be coordinated! Come on." She said as she began to follow me. I smile to myself as I hear the click-clacks of her heels on the wooden floor following me as I moved. Suddenly, I turned around, grasped her wrist, and brought her close to my chest. I snaked my arm around her waist and took her moment of shock as a way to examine her face. Her blue eyes were wide in surprise and a smattering of freckles across her face accented her pale skin. Her mouth was about to open and respond with a snarky retort but before she did, I enclasped her lips in mine. After slowly backing up and clasping her cheek in my hand, I smirked at her irritated face._

 _"Was that a way to shut me up? Because it won't work. Now you'll just have to go as whatever I tell you to." She retorts as she walks away. We had ended up going with a couple's costume with Rose being Day and me being Night. I had worn dark blue dress robes and a black mask while she wore a bright yellow cocktail dress with flower accents in her hair. We had attracted a lot of attention not just because of our costumes but it had been one of the best nights of my life. I laugh to myself and as I look at her retreating figure, a realization hits me. I would marry this girl one day. I knew for sure that one day I would wake up beside her, make her coffee and breakfast for the kids because Merlin knows that Rose can't cook, and spend the rest of my life with her. I didn't know when, why, or how, but I knew that I would someday. And for now, that was good enough._

As I snap out of my reverie, a derisive laugh came out of my mouth. _I can't believe that I was so naive_. I set the box up on my desk and go to the kitchen. If I was really going to walk down memory lane today, I definitely needed a glass of firewhiskey. I come back and set down my glass and the next item I saw tugged at my heart strings a little too hard. It was a single galleon. It was quite amazing how a single gold coin could bring back floods of painful memories.

 _"What did I say Scorpius. I told you this would happen! Now you owe me a galleon." Rose said as she strung me along the sidewalk of Hogsmeade. It was a chilly January afternoon. Rose's scarf was blowing in the wind and as were her auburn curls. The temptation to take a strand and curl it around my finger was overpowering me and resisting it took all I had. Rose suddenly turned around, her cheeks cold and her eyes bright._

 _"Are you there Scorpius? Pay up! I told you that Al and Alice would be dating by now. I called it. You would think you'd know better than betting about my cousin's personal life when I'm his best friend and he tells me everything." She said as she stopped in her tracks to look up at me. I smiled and shrugged._

 _"Maybe I just love enlightening you. Also, Albus is your best friend? What about me? I'm feeling rather left out Rosie." I remarked as I gently knocked her on the head._

 _"Hey! I never said that he was my best friend, just that I was his. Can't help it if the sucker has a cling towards me! You're always my number one Scorpius. Now pay up. I'll treat you to a butterbeer. I'm freezing my bum off in this cold." Rose said as she began to run towards the Three Broomsticks up ahead, laughing. Her laugh was so versatile. When she was laughing so hard, her deep belly laughs were mixed in with snorts and gasps for air. When she was laughing at small things, her laugh was a musical sound, a lovely tinkel in the air. My favorite sound in the world. I would give up all of my possessions only if I could hear that one laugh for the rest of my life. I shake my head and quickly catch up to her inside of the Three Broomsticks._

 _"Scorpius! Finally! Go take a seat. I'll bring the butterbeers." Rose said, smiling. I stifle a laugh and plant a kiss on her forehead. I sit down at our usual booth near the window and lose myself in thought. It was amazing how I had started dating Rose casually in fifth year and then suddenly, three years later, we were still together and had a bond that was stronger than ever. Rose really was my other half. I can't imagine living without her. We were always there for each other an-_

 _"I am honestly such a good girlfriend. The best. You really are quite blessed." Rose stated as she gently set down two butterbeers on our table. I raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst._

 _"I didn't even use your money! Well, your money that's now mine. I didn't use my own money. But I did. Okay, tangent aside, I spent my own money on you. So you can have your galleon back. Go buy yourself something nice with it." Rose joked as she, true to word, set the galleon back on the table. I rolled my eyes as I pushed the coin over in favor of my hot drink._

 _"Thanks love, really appreciated it. Been running short on funds lately." I said in a dead-panned voice as she took a sip. She rolled her eyes in return and took back the galleon and pressed a kiss to it._

 _"There. Now you can keep and cherish it forever as a token of my generosity and kindness. I just kissed a dirty galleon for you!" Rose announced, leaning on me and placing a kiss on my cheek. Although we sat at a booth, Rose would always sit next to me, stating that "my body heat made her warmer"._

 _"Great! Love it, darling. Cherish it with my life I will." I snapped back as I slipped it into my pocket and laid a kiss onto her forehead._

I look back at the galleon that's still in my palm and I rubbed my thumb across the wide face of it, my muscle memory guiding me to stroke the now-faded lipstick stain. I remembered my father and grandfather always telling me that _"Malfoy men are strong and do not show weakness."._ Rose had been the one to finally free me from that toxic mindset. She had been the one that had unlocked my heart and left it vulnerable to the world. I laugh to myself as a tear rolled down my cheek. _Even now, when she had broken and left my heart in pieces, she was still affecting my emotions_. As I dug through the box, I came to a realization. I didn't regret any of it. The near-nine years I had with her changed me so much for the better and the years of heartbreak that came afterwards did as well. I wouldn't have changed anything for all the galleons in the world. I was about to put the box full of painful memories away until a small black box caught my eye. Suddenly, my demeanor changed. My hands were shaky as I reached down to pick the box up and my breathing started to get difficult. I close my eyes and let the pain and memories of what-might-have-been engulf me as I try to calm down. But it didn't work. A flare of red hot pain and anguish came over me as I threw the box at the wall, the ribbon fell off and the box opened to reveal the Malfoy ring.

It was dark and lonely in the hospital wing. The automatic lights had long been turned off and the only light illuminating the private wing was from the lamp on my bedside. Not having many memories really put a damper on my mood. I just didn't understand. How could this have happened? I had graduated from Hogwarts as the top of the class, behind Scorpius and Al, and yet I couldn't even remember a simple charm that would quench my thirst. I swallowed whatever spit I had left in my mouth as I thought of Scorpius again. We had history together, how could he be my doctor? Wasn't there some sort of law forbidding that? What was so important about me? I was just one of the countless number of aurors that had suffered a wound in action. The man himself was an enigma as well. I couldn't remember anything but the color of his eyes and the emotion behind them had haunted me in the little sleeping time I had. I couldn't figure it out. Why had I broken up with him? I could feel the answer on the tip of my tongue but it never came out. I rested my hands on my stomach and thought some more. Did I really feel comfortable doing one-on-one sessions with Scorpius? I felt like I barely knew him but I knew that there were years of history between us. I'm sure that if I really wanted to, I could switch doctors. It would delay my healing time but not by much. But it irked me to no end. Why could I not figure him, no, _us,_ out? Right then I made a impulse decision from my heart. I would wait and see. Somehow, until I gain some of my memory back, I'll deal with Scorpius and the memories of our past.

 **UGH OH MY LORD. I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart. I had just been so busy to update but now I'm on summer break! Also I've gotten like obsessed with Marvel lately? Like I've seen the latest movie,** _ **which we will NOT talk about**_ **, and Spider-Man: Homecoming as well. I am honestly in love with Tom Holland. I stan the father-son dynamic between Peter and Tony. Also if Tony dies in A4, I will die. Ok, Marvel rant aside, I've just kind of grown apart from the ScoRose fandom lately but I'm determined to undo that by continuing this fic. I'm trying to write 1k a day and so far, for the two days I've been doing it, it's working out well. Also, I have a question for you guys. Do you want to read a Royalty/Medieval age fic? I had a few chapters written for a story and I think I published it on here but took it down because I lost interest. Let me know in the reviews! Please favorite, follow, review, and all that jazz!**


	3. Starting New

" _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this"_

 _A Thousand Years, Christina Perri_

"So, how are you feeling Rose?" I cautiously asked, getting my quill ready to jot down her answer.

"As well as any amnesiac could be feeling. Just dandy, Scorpius." She responded, folding her arms and looking down. I groan internally and wrote about her being difficult and not opening up.

"Any new memories?" I continued, trying to make eye contact with her.

"Just some childhood memories. Before Hogwarts." She replied, her demeanor suddenly changing. She began to rub her arm defensively and looked up into my eyes. I was slightly taken aback at how expressive her eyes were. Her bright blue irises contained a vulnerableness, something I hadn't seen in her for a long time.

" _Scorpius!" A voice piped as I turned around. It was Rose Weasley, waving her hand in the air and her pigtails swinging left and right. The sight brought a small smile to my face as I realized that this was the first time I saw her outside of Hogwarts._

" _Weasley!" I responded as she began to ran towards me. She engulfed me in a hug and I wrapped my arms around her and suddenly became aware of the new height difference between us. Near the end of last year, near Rose's fourteenth birthday, I gave her a hug in addition to a necklace and we were the same height but now, I was almost a head taller than her. This new height gave me a wonderful chance to take in the smell of her hair. As the sense of lemon, strawberries, and roses immersed me, she pulled away too soon._

" _What are you doing here?" She asked as she looped her arm with mine._

" _School supplies. I was with my mum but then she met up with a friend and left me alone saying 'Oh, Scorpius, you're almost fifteen! You can do your own school shopping now.' What about you?" I responded and something in my stomach fluttered as Rose let out a small laugh at my impression of my mother's posh voice. She looked up curiously._

" _Me? I finished my school shopping the minute I got the list. You know me, efficient like that." She responded, handing me one of her shopping bags to carry. I graciously take it and look back down at her._

" _No, you nitwit, why are you here? In Diagon Alley? Today? Alone?"_

" _Oh, I was just… um… shopping…" she muttered, ducking her head and avoiding my gaze._

" _I'm sorry, did you just say shopping? My Rose going shopping?" I closed my mouth right as I said it. My Rose? What was I thinking? I glance down, nervous at her reaction._

" _Your Rose? I'll have you know that I needed a refill of ink and more parchment for the school year. I used up all of mine when I was sending letters to a particular stupid head." She responded, glaring at me. I grin as I realize she was referring to me._

" _Ah, I see. This stupid head… He sounds stunningly handsome and amazingly witty."_

" _You'd be surprised." She responded, rolling her eyes. Rose suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face me._

" _You're insufferable, you know that?"_

" _I know, but you still love me." I smirked and I put my arm around her shoulder. She swat at my hand but didn't do anything else to take it away. I glanced down at her and was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. They widened, not expecting me to be looking back. Her eyes expressed a feeling I had never seen before. Later, I would finally identify it as a longing. Little did I know that the exact same expression were in my eyes and were reflecting back to Rose as well._

" _That's because you buy me sweets. Like you will. Today." She smiled in response as she led me in the direction to Honeydukes._

"Hello? Earth to Scorpius? Merlin, you'd think that the shrink would have his stuff together before trying to help another messed up witch." Rose bluntly said as she waved her hand towards my face.

"Knock it off, I'm listening." I said as I swatted her hand away.

"Well, as I was saying, I was wondering if I could finally see my family? It's been a couple of days and I really miss everyone." She whispered, the vulnerable look back in her eyes that were now staring at the floor. When I began to open my mouth to form a response, she looked back up and widened her eyes.

"I promise I'll be good, and it will be helpful to my recovery process too! I made a mental list last night, they could bring photo albums which would trigger my memories an-" she started to ramble and I couldn't help but just stare at her. She was indignant but was somehow shy and humble at the same time. She was just so adorable. Like a cute little pygmy puff. With a small smile on my face, I nodded. In the midst of all her talking, Rose didn't even notice my approval and continued to list off reasons.

"Rose. I said yes. Also, if you were staying up all night to create this list, I'm not doing my job properly. You need to get rest if you want to recover properly." She grinned in response and something in my stomach flopped. It was a proper smile, the same one I dreamt about at night, a genuine smile I hadn't seen on her face for 9 years. A smile I hoped I would see more often.

"Rose!" a chorus of voices shouted out as an innumerable amount of redheads tackled me with hugs. I could see Scorpius smirking in back as he held the door open and our eyes met. He raised my eyebrows and I grew red as he maintained eye contact. I eventually looked away as my family began to pester me with questions and he slowly closed the door and went away.

"Do you remember us?"

"Of course she remembers us, we're her family!"

"Let's all calm down,"

"Rose! I can't believe you didn't tell us lil' Scorpy was your doctor!"

"Shut up James!"

"Scorpius is your doctor?"

"Is that even legal?"

"Shut up!"

"We brought you cake!"

"Grams baked it, it's red velvet! Your favorite!"

"Mum brought photo albums too!"

"EVERYONE! Let's stop hovering, shall we?" A voice boomed out as everyone decided to make a pathway to show the matriarch of the gigantic family, Molly Weasley.

"Here you go Rosie, I'll set this cake down right here and Hugo, the photo albums," she ordered as Hugo set them all down on my tray unceremoniously.

"We all missed you so much and we're all so glad you're okay. You can peruse these albums and I'll just sit here if you don't mind." She said as she sat down on the chair next to me. I glanced up at the stack of albums that were now covering my view of my enormous family. It was a welcome sight and the familiar aura of voices talking and red hair gave me a sense of family. She felt at home for the most part. But something was missing. Not something, someone. Someone with platinum blond hair and his trademarked smirk. Nowhere was truly home without him.

 **AAhh I'm sorry! Don't kill me. Really short chapter I know, and it's been a while since my last update. My bad. Speaking of bad, I have some bad news and good news. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow (Friday, June 29th) and you probably won't get any new content. But I also have good news! Since I got (2) reviews saying you guys wanted a royalty AU, I'll upload my story! (PS, It's not really a royalty AU. Sorry! I just totally forgot. It's more of a Victorian time period AU with like counts and duchesses etc... Still, hope you like it) and that will hopefully tide you over for a week. I had two chapters written so I'll try to post those ASAP! I don't know why but I'm not really in a mood to write more about Rose and her family. This is probably going to be more Rose and Scorpius-centric because I'm not in the mood to get into the whole clan. Hope you liked this really short chapter! I truly do love it when you guys leave reviews. Follows and favorites are nice but nothing beats actual reviews and words from a real person about my story! So please please pleasee review!**


	4. Losing Something

**I'm thinking about writing more in an omniscient 3rd person view so hope you enjoy! Finally back from vacation! :)**

" _When you go_

 _Would you even turn to say_

 _I don't love you_

 _Like I did_

 _Yesterday"_

 _I Don't Love You, My Chemical Romance_

It was another sleepless night in the hospital wing for Rose. She was tossing and turning before she couldn't help but turn the lamp on her bedside table that she had turned off an hour ago back on. There was something nagging at her in the back of her mind but ignoring it, Rose turned to her bedside table and decided that she would go back to perusing through all the photo albums her family had given her. She had gone through most of the ones covering her pre-Hogwarts years while her family was with her and now she was about to get into an album that was labeled "Hogwarts 2018" which had been Rose's second year at the school. She opened up to the first page and smiled at the first picture. It was a picture with her, Al, Lily, James, Fred, Roxy, Dominique, Louis, Hugo, Teddy, and Victoire. All the Potter-Weasley-Lupin children who would be attending Hogwarts huddled together moments before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She could remember how chaotic it had been and the picture showed her as well. James was russling Lily's hair, Lily was smiling at the camera and stepping on James' foot, Al was looking in a different direction entirely, waving to someone out of frame. Fred and Roxy were writing in a notebook, probably scheming up some pranks. Dominique and Louis seemed to be simultaneously gagging at the PDA that Teddy and Victoire were showing and Rose was staring off into the distance, smiling and gesturing to someone to come over to her. Rose closed her eyes as the near-familiar sense of a memory coming back invaded her thoughts.

" _Everybody gather around! Let's take a picture before you guys ride the train!" Mum said as she whipped out her camera and gestured for everybody to huddle together. Her requests were met with many audible complaints as the gang reluctantly gathered together for a quick picture._

" _Mum, the train leaves in a few minutes! We have to get going!" Hugo yelled through a smile. He was one of the only ones actually posing and standing still in the picture. Normally I would've joined him but I was too busy looking for someone. Someone with platinum blond hair and a smirk on his face. It had taken her a few seconds but soon she spotted the familiar face of Scorpius Malfoy and her eyes lit up. She was shocked to see that the boy had grown a good three inches over the summer and he now was only an inch taller than her. She waved wildly, trying to get the boy's attention._

" _Oi! Watch it will you Rosie? You almost smacked me in the face." Al muttered as he tried to step away. Rose didn't mind being berated, she just couldn't wait till the small photo-op was over and she could finally tell Scorpius all about her summer and how boring it had been without him._

Rose smiled as she gazed back at the picture. Everything had been so much more simpler back then. She knew she had a long night ahead of her when she glanced at her alarm clock and it read 1:30.

The sun was now up and the birds were chirping but it was still relatively early. Rose was surprised to hear a knock on her door at 7:30 in the morning. A familiar brunette head popped out.

"Rose, are you awake?" Her nurse Morgan, asked. Rose let out a sound of agreement and let her in.

"Healer Malfoy said that he wanted to go on a walk with you on the grounds this morning instead of the normal session in his office. You can decline if you're not feeling up for it." She mentioned, pulling back the curtains and sending a smile back at Rose. Rose pondered on this offer. It didn't take long for the thought of the warm sun and the summer breeze to tempt her into saying yes.

"Then let's get ready! Go shower and wash your face love." Morgan twittered as she bustled around the room, checking her vitals and writing them down on a clipboard. It was so nice to finally step under a shower after days of baths and stewing in hot steamy water. Rose always preferred showers over baths, they were more time efficient and sustainable for the environment. The brisk cold water did wonders to wake her up and soothe her bruises and scars. Her physical ailments were mostly healen, there was nothing that a dose of Skele-Gro couldn't fix. After getting dressed into the customary hospital shirt and pants that had little patterns of snitches and brooms, Rose walked out to the little courtyard that St. Mungo's had. Sure enough there was Scorpius Malfoy in the flesh. He wasn't dressed in his usual uniform and was instead wearing a cool grey quarter zip sweater with dark blue jeans. Rose started to dream off at the sight of him and his strong arms that were revealed by his rolled up sleeves. Not only that, the total sight of him was just radiating adorable energy. He was crouching down near the ground by a rose bush and was gently examining a bright yellow rose that had been the first to bloom from its bunch. Rose cleared her throat to get his attention. He jumped a little and turned around, surprised.

"No need to be so shocked, it's just me." Rose said, a grin creeping up on her face.

"Right. Sorry, I didn't hear you come." He replied, getting up and dusting any remaining dirt off on his jeans. Scorpius began slowly strolling through the garden, motioning Rose to follow.

"Why did you call me down here?" Rose asked as she began to catch up to him so they were walking side by side.

"I thought that you could use a bit of fresh air." Scorpius stated, speeding up a bit.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said. They continued to walk around the small area until they reached a small pond full of fish and they sat down at a bench underneath a flower tree.

"What's with your average everyday clothes? Don't you need to be in uniform while you're working?" Rose questioned, using her question as an excuse to take another look at his body. Clearly, he saw right through that excuse and smirked when their eyes met. Her cheeks flushed and Scorpius smiled, remembering all the times he had seen that same flush years before and all the memories tied with that pink tint on her cheeks.

"You're right, but that's only when I'm working." He replied off-handedly, seeing Rose's head snap up in curiosity in his peripheral vision.

"You're not on the clock right now?" Rose asked, peering up at him.

"No, I'm just here to visit you as…" He paused, wondering what he should label their current relationship.

"Friends. Friends. After everything we've been through, even if I can't remember it, the least we can be are friends. Right?" Rose said timidly. Scorpius paused before replying, trying to get his thoughts collected. Going down this road was dangerous for both his emotions and his mind. Whenever he was with Rose, his thoughts became clouded and the road could only lead to eventual heartbreak. Although his mind protested, he couldn't help but grin and he resisted the temptation to grasp Rose into his arms and give her a searing kiss.

"I mean.. If that's not what you want, that's okay too, I-" Rose began to backpedal, losing confidence at Scorpius' lack of reply. Scorpius' eyes widened and shook his head.

"No, I'd want nothing more. Friends it is." He smiled, looking down at Rose. She looked up and silver and blue clashed and sparked. The two moved apart and looked away at the same time, not being able to handle the heat.

"So? How has the past few days been? It's been a while since we've really talked about how you've been feeling." Scorpius asked, changing the topic. Rose rolled her eyes and slightly punched him in the arm.

"You said you're not working so let's not talk work. If you really want to help me with my memories, tell me some stories from Hogwarts."

Scorpius looked down at her and stopped. He had not expected for Rose to so bluntly bring up their past. He continued walking and began to tell the first story that came to his mind.

"The first time we met," He blurted out, stopping in his tracks again. He looked down to see Rose peering up at him curiously.

"The first time we met, it was right after I got sorted. We were both in Ravenclaw and you saw me walk down and waved at me. It was the first time anybody had really introduced themselves to me at Hogwarts. We sat together during the feast and I couldn't help but think _Why is this girl so friendly to a Malfoy? Especially when she's a Weasley?_ " Scorpius told Rose as he let out a self-derisive laugh.

"Anyways, after we introduced ourselves, we became friends, I guess. You were my first friend that wasn't in Slytherin and you were one of the only ones who didn't judge me for my House. We didn't really speak again after that day though. Not until Christmas break." Scorpius said wistfully, the feeling of nostalgia engulfing him.

"I wasn't." Rose said quietly. It was so quiet that Scorpius didn't even hear it because he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"I wasn't." She said a bit louder, which caught Scorpius' attention.

"I wasn't the only one who didn't judge you. I'm sorry, but it's true. It wasn't in a bad way! I just was surprised that a Malfoy was in Ravenclaw. And I didn't really talk to you after the feast because my cousin, James, told me not to. It was stupid, I know. I'm sorry." Rose said quickly, looking down at her feet. Scorpius stilled for a second, taking in the new information. It didn't change anything for him, he was still happy that they had become friends later in the year and he was happy for everything that came after it. He soon voiced his beliefs to Rose, who smiled at him, grateful for his honesty.

"At least your memories are slowly coming back without anything triggering them." Scorpius said, turning around to walk back to the hospital.

"Anyways," he continued. "If you already remember that story, we might want to move onto a different one. Are there any specific areas where your memories are spotty?"

Rose thought hard about this question. "I'd say after Hogwarts, I remember most of my auror training and some bits and pieces here and there but it goes to a full blank slate… I'd say… right after we broke up. I can't remember why or how it happened. I just remember feeling really sick and crying a lot."

Scorpius' heart ached at her comment. It wasn't something he had thought about before, her side of the breakup. He remembered that he had spent most of his days throwing himself into his work on the weekdays and drinking away the pain on the weekends. He had always thought that Rose had wanted to end things but hearing about her anguish opened up a new side to things and Scorpius couldn't help but wonder why the breakup had happened in the first place if it was mutually unwanted. Rose suddenly stopped in her tracks as a memory popped into her head.

 _Rose was sobbing on her bed, it had been moments after Scorpius left and she had broken down immediately. She quickly scribbled a note to Lily and sent her owl, Crookshanks, to deliver it as soon as possible. Five minutes later, Lily apparated into her living room and barged into Rose's room, two pints of icecream in hand. She dropped both at the sight of Rose sobbing her heart out on her bed and quickly approached Rose and gently started to stroke her back._

" _Oh, Rosie. What happened? Did he break up with you? Did you tell him? What a wanker! I can't believe he broke up with his girlfriend because she i-" Lily began to rant before Rose let out a indignant yelp._

" _I broke up with him." She managed to get out through her sobs. Lily's bright brown eyes stared down at her, heartbroken for her cousin._

" _Why? Sweetheart, did you tell him?" Lily questioned, lifting Rose's chin up and pulling her hair back._

" _I couldn't. I was going to tell him, Lily. I swear. But before I could…" Rose said desperately before she broke out into another round of sobs. Lily patiently stroked her back and brushed her hair before handing her a box of tissues._

" _I lost it. I lost it, Lily. He never even knew. He never had a chance to know before I lost it. How could this happen? I-I was s-s-so good. I did everything everyone told me to do. But I still lost it." Rose said. Lily then decided that it was time to abandon the mother hen and give Rose some tough love._

" _Rose Nymphadora Weasley. It was not your fault that this happened. Sometimes terrible things like this happen to people who don't deserve them. You need to tell him. Breaking up with him and pushing him away won't help you. It'll make matters more worse. He deserves to know." Lily said, standing up. "Now, let's enjoy some of the ice cream I brought before you decide to owl Scorpius and tell him about what happened." And that's what they did. They sat around and watched TV till it became late night and Lily slept over. Rose had mulled over all the ways she could've told Scorpius but deep down, she knew that she would try her best to never talk to him again._

"Rose? Rose! Do I need to call a nurse? What's happening?" Scorpius said, crouching down in front of her and taking a small penlight and examining her pupils. Rose quickly came out of her reverie and looked at him.

"N-n-no. I'm fine. I'm sorry, I must have gone off somewhere in my head. I'm sorry." She said, not willing to meet his eyes after that. Scorpius looked skeptical but continued to walk but more slowly.

"Maybe this wasn't a very good idea. Let's head back, you don't look very well." Scorpius said, gently grabbing her waist and ushering her out. Rose pulled back her arm and stopped.

"I'm fine, I promise. I-I just need some time to think. I think I'll stay here for a while. You can go ahead. I need to clear my head." Rose muttered, briskly walking away. She went back to sit down at the bench below the flower tree the duo had sat on before. She put her head in her hands and took several deep breaths. She could feel her anxiety creeping up behind her and her breaths quickened. She knew what was happening, an anxiety attack was nothing new for her in the recent years after the breakup and stress that auror training and life had given her. She knew that she should try to take deep breaths and calm herself down, but her mind couldn't focus on the true problem at hand. Her mind was racing and so was her heartbeat.

 _What was I talking about in that memory? What was I not telling Scorpius? What did I lose? I just have so many questions and the only person that can answer them is myself. Why can't I remember? What is wrong with me? Why can't I remember? Why can't I remember? What did I lose? What's happening to me?_

Her thoughts and breaths quickened until she suddenly felt her insides warm and her breathing slow down. She looked to her left and was surprised to see someone next to her. Rose glanced up and her ocean eyes met with brown chocolate ones.

"Are you alright? I have a vial of calming draught if you'd like. Your anxiety attack seemed pretty intense." He said. His voice was a bit strange, the inflection and the way he spoke was something she didn't recognize. She soon realized that he had an American accent. It wasn't as deep and smooth as Scorpius' and it was like they were polar opposites. The new stranger had short brown curls and was tanner than your average Londoner, like he spent all his days looked to be 6 foot, a few inches shorter than Scorpius. _Stop you twat, why are you even comparing him to Scorpius. You don't even know his name._ He peered down at her and Rose realized he had asked her a question. She nodded, her heart rate calming but now slowly rising like the blush on her cheeks. He handed her a little vial from his uniform, which she recognized to be the same ones that Scorpius usually wore.

"Thank you," She said, gulping down the little vial. "Is there a reason why you keep a vial of calming draught on you? I'm Rose, by the way." He smiled and Rose couldn't help but admire the rows of his lovely, straight, white teeth.

"I'm Alex Johnson. I work in the Spell Damages department and I specialize in the more mental and psychological issues. I'm not a stranger to regular anxiety attacks our emotional outbreaks so it's always handy to have one in hand." He said, offering his hand out for a shake. Rose took it, the feeling of his callous and rough hands wrapping around her hand. Rose smiled.

"Yeah, I figured. My healer wears the same robes." She commented off-handedly. She could see him putting the pieces together and his eyes lit up.

"Oh! You must be Rose Weasley! Scorpius is a coworker of mine." He started to say before he was interrupted by a patronus informing him that he was needed and that his break was over. "I have to go, but you must be located in the same wing as me so I'll be expecting to see more of you from now on Miss Weasley." He said, giving her a last wink before walking off. Rose stood there, dumbfounded and flushed. She was glad she had finally met someone new during her annoyingly long hospital stay and the certain someone being incredibly attractive was a plus. She smiled to herself and began to walk away, not noticing a flash of platinum blond hair that was around the corner that had watched the whole ordeal.

 _ **YAY! Another chapter up. I originally would have posted this yesterday but you got way more words because I wrote today too! Hope you don't hate me for introducing another love interest in this story! I was planning on Alex originally just being Scorpius helping Rose but I felt like that would have been too cliche and cheesy. You'll be seeing more of Alex so get used to it :). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's been a while since I've posted because I was on vacation but I got back a few weeks ago so here you go! Please please please review because nothing beats getting actual feedback from real people about my story! Love you guys and I'll see you next time.**_


	5. Sneaking Out

_"_ _And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m._

 _'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands_

 _I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

 _Braced myself for the goodbye,_

 _'Cause that's all I've ever known_

 _Then, you took me by surprise_

 _You said, 'I'll never leave you alone'"_

 _Mine, Taylor Swift_

It took a while for Scorpius to be able to look Alex in the eye after witnessing him help Rose when he couldn't get there in time. It wasn't like it was something he had done wrong, Scorpius was just jealous and he knew it was immature and childish to hold a grudge against his friend. It had been almost a decade since Rose had ended things and Alex was in the position below him, held high in the medical community for making his way to the top as an American in the British wizarding society. It would have been short-sighted for him to suddenly ignore his "next-in-command" just because of a girl. Even if that girl was Rose. So, Scorpius held his tongue. He was silent as he watched Alex spend his breaks with Rose and Rose become more smitten with every time he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, every time their hands "accidentally" brushed together, and every time he winked. Scorpius could practically see her swoon. Sure, he was silent, but that didn't stop a never ending dull ache from growing in his heart at the sight of two of them together. Another thing on his plate he had to deal with was Rose closing upon herself more during their sessions. It certainly didn't help that his superiors kept on pressuring him to get Rose to remember the events from the past three months.

" _Sir, you of all people should know that the human psyche is a fragile thing and you can't force memories to come out from hiding. The only person who can try to really help her remember is herself." Scorpius said, tired of relaying the same message to him every week._

" _I don't care, Malfoy. The trial date is slowly approaching and if she can't testify, he will go free and hurt more people." Finnegan said, signaling the end of the conversation._

Scorpius still didn't completely know the whole details regarding Rose's trial but he knew that it was a high-profile one. One that, if word got out to the public, would make the people go in a frenzy. The thought of _his_ Rose being caught up in something dangerous like that made his stomach turn. He glanced at the clock and realized that it would soon be time for Rose to come in for her last session before she was discharged from the hospital. Her family had fought for her to finally go home and physically rest with her coming back to St. Mungo's to continue having her sessions with Scorpius. There was a firm knock on his office door and an all-too-familiar face waltzed in. At seeing who it was, Scorpius internally groaned. Scorpius would definitely need more caffeine that his one cup of coffee would give him if he had to deal with this person.

"Lily! What a surprise. What can I help you with?" Scorpius said, getting up from his desk to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Rose is being discharged today but she will continue her sessions with you," Lily said, crossing her arms. Scorpius rolled his eyes. Dealing with Lily had always been somewhat of a nuisance before the breakup and now she was just an ever-appearing annoyance that popped into his life once in a while. Like today.

"Yes, I've heard, here and there. But I do remember specifically reading about it in my debrief journal." He sarcastically. Lily replied with an eye roll of her own and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Have you made any progress?" Lily asked.

"Healer-Patient confidentiality," Scorpius said, bringing out other files to peruse through during this talk. Lily let out a small sigh and put her hand on top of whatever he was reading, blocking it.

"No, you twat. I'm not talking about Rose's mental state. I'm talking about you. Aren't you planning some big romantic gesture to try to win her back?" Lily said, leaning back in her chair, clearly vexed. Scorpius stared at the red-haired girl in confusion.

"By, big romantic gesture if you mean letting her do whatever she wants with her life as long as she's happy? Yeah. I'm not a part of her life anymore, Lily. Why would I do anything like that? It's none of my business." It was a bit apparent that Scorpius was getting uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going by the way he was rubbing the back of his neck. It had been a habit he had picked up when he had first started falling for Rose and it was one that somehow stuck through the years.

"That may have been true a year ago but not now, Scorpius. Now you're back in her life. Trust me, she wasn't in her right mind when she broke up with you. Now's the time you make your move before that Alex does." Lily warned, gathering her things and getting ready to leave.

"How do you know about Alex?" Scorpius blurted out. He instantly regretted it when Lily stopped short of grabbing her bag and leaving. She sat back down and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I stalk you and Rose every single second? No! Rose gushes about how much of a gentleman he is almost every day you dumb twat." Lily said, now standing up. She flipped a portion of her hair behind her shoulder and looked at Scorpius dead in the eye.

"Do what you want, Scorpius. But know this. You guys separated for ten years and you thought you would never see her again. Somehow, someway, a miracle brought her to you. You can either do something to make up for the last ten years or spend the next ten years moping and alone." She said and walked out the door. Scorpius just sat still in his chair, letting Lily's words sink in. Suddenly, a wave of deja-vue swept through him as there was another knock on his door. He looked up and a smile sneaked onto his face.

"Ms. Weasley, how can I help you?" Scorpius said, gesturing towards his chairs, telling her to sit down. Rose took a seat but peered behind her shoulder. Scorpius took her distraction as a chance to seriously look at her. It had been about a week since he had seen the girl last, with all of her discharge papers being filed and with Rose always being gone or busy. She had a natural flush to her cheeks and her auburn hair was up in a bun with tendrils of hair framing her delicate face. Rose looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with the Ms. Weasley stuff. I get that enough from the other medi-witches. By the way, was that Lily I saw storming out of your office just now?" She asked. She started to play with his zen garden, courtesy of his mother, that sat on his desk. Scorpius groaned and spun around in his chair.

"Yes. The one and only, Lily Luna Potter. She had stormed in here to rant about how you weren't getting better or something like that." He fibbed, grabbing the other little rake in his zen garden and messing up Rose's intricate designs in the sand. Rose gently swat at his rake and laughed.

"Sounds like her. Also, get your own zen garden! I was using this first." She said, sticking her tongue out. Scorpius let out a laugh at the sight of her blue tongue.

"First of all, this is my zen garden. And second, why in the name of Merlin is your tongue all blue?" Scorpius said, letting go of his rake and lying back in his chair. Rose let out a short gasp and put her hand to her mouth. Her flush suddenly turned into a deep scarlet as she looked down.

"I went and got an ice lolly." She muttered, not meeting his eyes. Scorpius narrowed his eyes in return.

"I wasn't aware the hospital even sold ice lollies," Scorpius said slowly, looking at Rose.

"Alex may or may not have snuck me out to get ice lollies with me after lunch," Rose muttered. Hearing this, Scorpius' anger and irritation soared through the metaphorical roof. _How dare Alex risk Rose's safety and wellbeing just so he could get closer to her? How stupid could Rose have to be to actually go out in public by herself in her hospital clothes with no protection at all? She had only known Alex for what? A week? How could she tr_ \- Scorpius' rapid train of thought screeched to a halt as Rose finally lifted her head and looked at him. Judging by how soft her voice was, she could feel the angry aura radiating off of Scorpius and she knew to tread lightly.

"Scorpius, nothing happened. It was all just harmless fun. I'm safe. You don't need to wo-"

"How can I not worry, Rose? You may not remember what happened but I know and it is not safe for you to be out on your own. How can you trust Alex? I've only known him for a couple months, but you? How long, Rose? A week? Maybe two? How could you be so careless?" Scorpius said, his volume growing every second. At his remarks, Rose could feel a small bud of anger growing inside her.

"I'm not 17 anymore, Scorpius! I can take care of myself. I don't know if you remember the fact that I'm a fully trained auror. I know how to read people and I know that I can trust Alex. The same can't be said about you, unfortunately. I feel like I don't know you, Scorpius." Rose said, standing up. There were tears going down her face and Rose couldn't help but despise the fact that she was an angry crier. When things went wrong, all the stress and anger got to her, making her cry out of frustration. She hated that it made her look weak. She hated that she felt weak. She hated that Scorpius made her weak. Scorpius sat up from his chair and looked away, rubbing his neck and running his fingers through his hair. Despite the heat of the moment, Rose couldn't help but remember the countless number of times _her_ fingers had been the ones ruffling his soft platinum hair, gently caressing the light locks. She couldn't help but wonder if his hair still felt the same all these years or if he still used the same peppermint shampoo.

" _What products do you use in your hair? It's so silky and soft." Rose said kissing the top of Scorpius' head. It was a Friday night and the two were watching a muggle movie in their Heads common room. Scorpius was sitting on the ground in his blue silk pajamas (that Rose laughed so hard at when she first saw him in them) and Rose was on the couch, with her legs spread out with Scorpius lying in between them. She had been diligently watching the movie at first but Scorpius' blond hair had been tempting her for years and now that it wouldn't be weird to actually touch it, she quickly seized the opportunity to do so and her hands didn't leave ever since. Scorpius swatted at her hands and threw back a piece of popcorn at her._

" _Stop touching my hair, you're making it all greasy." He whined, eating a piece of popcorn for himself._

" _Fine. If you want to deprive yourself of this wonderful head massage, it's your loss." Rose said, smirking as she lifted her hands off his head. She knew that Scorpius was secretly enjoying it as well and that it would be only a few minutes at most before he would let her touch his hair again. A moment passed._

" _Ok, maybe I was en-"_

" _Haha! I knew it. But too bad. You said your hair would get oily!" Rose said, adding an extra mocking tone when she quoted his words. At her response, Scorpius turned around and pouted. Sure, they had been dating for a while now, but Rose still couldn't get over how stunning Scorpius was. Even now, in his silk pajamas with his hair all messed up, he looked like a model. A pajamas model that is. Scorpius looked up at Rose._

" _If I give you a kiss, will you continue giving me the best head massage I've ever experienced in my life?" He said, waiting for a reply._

" _Maybe, but that is a bit of a low price to pay for a wonderful massage. Add another refill to the popcorn bowl and I'll think about it." Rose replied, nodding her head and lying back on the couch. Scorpius scrunched up his nose in disgust and threw a handful of the remaining popcorn at Rose. She shrieked as she tried to dodge the buttery kernels and when she finally came to her senses, Scorpius was doubling over, laughing. He caught her eye and was immediately silenced by her death glare._

" _Fine. I'm getting more popcorn. You drive a hard price, Weasley." He joked as he gave her a peck on the lips. Rose smiled into the kiss and let out a small yelp internally when he backed away._

" _You know you love me!"_

" _Sadly, it's true. I do love you, Rose Weasley."_

Her reverie was interrupted by the sound of Scorpius sighing.

"Rose, maybe we both should calm down. Maybe you should leave and… I don't know, go distract yourself." Scorpius quickly glanced down at his watch. "Alex is on his break right now." He added, letting out a derisive laugh. Rose closed her eyes in annoyance and took a deep breath. She waited a while to compose herself before she opened her mouth again. Then, Rose looked at Scorpius in the eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you have no right to tell me what to do or not do. Merlin, you don't even have the right to care about me but in a professional manner. We broke up over ten years ago. You can't tell me that you care for me when you haven't even been in my life for over ten years. I'll see you at my next session." Rose said, stone-cold quiet piercing through her ears. Mustering up the little bits of courage she had left in her, she turned on her heel and walked right out the door.

 **Oooft! I'm sorry for the two month delay in posting! IN MY DEFENSE, OUR FAMILY JUST ADOPTED A PUPPY! She's now four months old and I'm going back to school in a week so I've just been very busy overall. I also started a new story that has yet to be published that is a "To All the Boys I've Loved Before" AU, so if you want to read that, lemme know! This chapter was originally only 1k something but then I added another fluffy memory to contribute to the word count and to make up for the angst at the end. I was having trouble writing past the scene with Lily and beyond but once I got to writing the fluffy memories, the words just kept flowing. I just love fluffy ScoRose. So adorable! Anyways, please please please review. I could care less about favorites and follows (even though they are appreciated ;) but reviews let me know what you guys actually think of the story and you guys give me feedback so I love hearing directly from you guys. Love you all so much. 3**


End file.
